Where is She
by Nightlife666
Summary: Sara goes looking for Catherine. Not really a song fic but there is one in here. Warning Femslash. My Wish by Rascal Flats


Summary: Sara cant find Catherine were can she be

Summary:  Sara goes looking for Catherine. Not really a song fic but there is one in here. Warning Femslash. My Wish by Rascal Flats

**Where is she?**

_Hi you reached Catherine's cell leave a message._

_BEEP_

Sara hung up the phone and dropped it on the seat next to her. That was the third call she made to Catherine in the last hour. It wasn't like her not to return her calls. Shift started two hours ago and Cath was a no show. It was a slow night so she decided to take a trip to her lover's house. They had been seeing each other for a couple of months and they kept it a well hidden secret. She wanted nothing more than to tell the world she had the most beautiful woman to love and to lover her back but Catherine explained their situation to her in a way she never thought. They were having an interoffice homosexual affair. They would be brought up to the ethics committee and lose their jobs. Sara really didn't care but she kept quiet for Catherine. She didn't want her to lose her job and in affect lose her daughter, Lindsay. The thought of Lins made her smile. The girl was thirteen and she called her mother and Sara on the fact that they were in love before the affair ever started. Driving along the highway all the worst possible scenarios were running through her head. She suppressed the urge to put the siren on to get by the idiots driving in-front of her.

"Baby where are you?"

Sara asked the empty car and was greeted with silence. Both she and Catherine aren't actually homosexuals, their bisexual. They both have had boyfriends and Catherine had been married once. To an asshole; but she had been married once. Both admitted this was their first relationship with a woman and they both liked it so far. She turned off the highway at the familiar exit and drove as fast as she legally could down the streets.

_No point in getting a ticket and then explaining that you were on your way to make sure you're, girlfriend/lover/collogue/friend, was still alive. _

Sara parked the car in the driveway and ran to the door. She rang the bell and there was no answer. She pulled out her keys and opened the door, making a mental note that the door hadn't been broken into. She cautiously walked through the house. Not seeing any sign of disturbance she ran up the stairs to the bed rooms. She opened Catherine's door and peered inside and was greeted with:

_Now you wanna know you wanna name_

_You wanna call me motherfucker_

_Now you wanna know you wanna name_

_You wanna say it doesn't matter now!_

She turned the radio down and climbed onto the bed and wrapped her arm around her lover's waist and ran free hands fingers through her hair. She lowered her lips to Catherine's ear.

"Baby wake up."

Catherine rolled over and wrapped her arm around Sara smiling in her sleep. Sara smiled too. She slid down further down so she was eye level with Cath. She kissed her lips. Sliding her hand under her shirt she drew small circles on the skin of her back. Sara felt her heart beat slow down and she wanted nothing more than to fall asleep next to Catherine but she was on the clock and she needed to get Catherine up and ready for work.

"Hey beautiful, it's time for work."

Catherine made an audible protest to being woken up.

"I don't wanna move."

She pulled Sara to her when she lent over her to turn the alarm off. Sara lay on top of Catherine laughing.

"Hey you are already two hours late and Ecklie is pissed. Listen if you get up know I will take you to breakfast and then we will do something after shift. Is Linds coming home tonight?"

Catherine shook her head no, finally opening her sapphires. Sara's heart skipped. Catherine wrapped her arms around Sara's neck.

"Will you take a shower with me?"

Sara arched her eyebrow in a mock thought.

"Oh I guess so. But we have to do it now."

Catherine pulled her into a deep kiss and she pulled Sara's shirt out of her pants and slowly started pulling up her body teasingly sliding her fingertips along her sides. Sara grabbed her hands to stop her.

"We'll do that later. Come on."

Catherine pouted but took Sara's hand and walked to the bathroom. They took their shower and went to the diner and had breakfast. While they were eating a random stranger walked up to the table and tapped Sara's shoulder.

"Excuse me miss, I just wanna say your girlfriend is hot."

Catherine started to blush and Sara smiled broadly.

"Well thank you."

With that the guy walked away, but his friend stopped by Catherine.

"Your girl friend is not to bad looking either."

"No she isn't."

It was Catherine's turn to smile and Sara's to blush. After the men walked away they finished their breakfast.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSCSICSICSICSICSI

Sara drove down the road with Catherine staring out the windshield singing along with the radio on the way to the lab. Sara stops at a light and Catherine leans over and kisses Sara hard.

"What was that for?"

"Because I love you and I wanted to get one more kiss before we got to close to the lab."

Sara smiled and took her hand as they started driving again.

"I love you too baby."

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

The shift passed without much going on, one DB and two B&Es all solved in record time. Conrad walked down to Catherine's office and found it empty. Walking towards the locker room he heard two women giggling. He walked to the door and knocked first.

"Ladies may I come in?"

Sara looked up at Conrad's back and she stopped tickling Catherine she helped her up off the floor and onto the bench.

"Sure Conrad. What can we do for you?"

Sara tried not to giggle as she spoke to him but she couldn't help herself the picture of how cute Catherine is when she laughs has been imbedded into her mind.

"Well actually Sara I need to speak to Catherine."

Catherine sat up straight and the smile feel from her face. Sara looked at her and winked. Her eyes told Catherine to stay calm and that she would take care of her when they went home. She got up and left the room and walked to the break room. She couldn't listen to her baby getting yelled at and she couldn't do anything about it. Sitting down Nick walked in and sat with her.

"Weren't you heading out?"

She looked at him with a sad smile.

"Yeah Cath and I were gonna go for a drink but Conrad caught us before we left so I'm waiting for them to finish."

Nick nodded and looked up and his eyebrows rose.

"Sara can I ask you a question?"

"Sure. What's up?"

"This is kinda awkward for me to ask but. . . "

"Nick just ask. What?"

"Well there is a rumor going around that you and Cath are an item. And well I gotta tell ya that the way you too act around each other lately is starting to make some of us wonder if it's true. . . So is it?"

Sara blushed and looked down at the table.

"Oh God it is . . . isn't it."

"Keep your voice down. Nick you can't say anything to anyone. Swear to me for Catherine and Lindsay's sake you'll keep your mouth shut."

Sara warned and begged him at the same time. Nick's jaw hit the table.

"Sara I won't say anything but how long?"

"Few months. Please Nick she'll kill me if she knew I let you know."

Nick nodded and looked out the door.

"Well I think the one you were waiting for just ran into her office."

Sara turned just in time to see Catherine's office door close. She got up and walked to the door and knocked.

"Cath?"

No response. She tuned the knob and it popped open. She closed the door behind her.

"Baby? What happened?"

Catherine shakes her head as she pulled her purse out of her bottom draw. She looked up at her secret and gave her a small smile.

"I don't wanna talk about it here can you just take me home and we'll talk there."

Sara nodded. If she didn't want to do this here they didn't have too. She took her hand and gave it a squeeze. Cath looked at her and gave her a reassuring smile. Sara knew everything would be ok she just didn't want her baby to be hurting.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Sara pulled into Catherine's driveway and parked. Cath was quiet the whole way home and it unsettled Sara. She always at least sang along with the radio and she didn't even do that which bothered Sara a lot. She loved listening to her sing especially when she couldn't sleep.  
"Baby what did he say to you?"

Catherine just stared out the window. Sara took her chin with her fingers and turned her head to face her.

"Baby talk to me, please don't shut me out."

Catherine's chin started to tremble and she broke down in the car. Sara pulled her to her and just let her cry. When she started to try and talk Sara put a finger on her lips.

"You'll hyperventilate just relax first."

Catherine shook her head and continued to cry. Sara grabbed her face and kissed her softly and Catherine moaned into her kiss.

"There's my girl. Come on let's go inside and talk ok."

Catherine nodded and opened the car door. Sara ran out her door to Catherine's side pulled her into a hug. Catherine rocked on her feet and almost feel over. Sara put her arms under her knees and she picked her up and carried her to the chair on her porch. She pulled her keys out of her pocket and opened the door and got Catherine inside before her neighbor's saw.

_They probably saw everything anyway but fuck'em. _

She helped Catherine toward the couch but Catherine groaned.

"Can we go upstairs please?"

Sara nodded.

"Do you want me to carry you?"

Catherine shook her head and they headed upstairs. Catherine walked very slowly because her eyes were a little swollen from crying so much. They got to her room and Catherine turned toward Sara. Sara closed the door behind her and put her hands on Catherine's hips pulling her close.

"Do you wanna talk now?"

Catherine nodded and sat on the bed. Sara sat next to her.

"He got nasty with me about being late today. I told him I wasn't feeling well. He looked me in the eye and said that if let the life I live out side of work interfere with my job he would fire me. He basically called me a whore to my face and I couldn't do anything about it because I feel like he's right."

Catherine started crying again and Sara started to shake in anger.

"Baby you aren't a whore. You are a human being with needs and it isn't your fault that they guys you were with are ass-wipes. Ok?"

Catherine nodded but she was frustrated so the tears didn't stop.

"I came so close to fucking punching him in the mouth but I need my job."

"Ecklie is a pig we all know that he can't have you so he's gonna be an ass to you. Just ignore him boo. I don't want you crying over him unless he physically hurts you or you get fired. You got me?"

Cath let out a sad giggle and she gave Sara a hug. They stayed in that position for a while. Sara looked down at Catherine and saw she had fallen asleep. She moved up on the bed and lay down with Catherine's body on top of her's and went to sleep.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Sara woke up to Catherine kissing and nipping at her neck. She couldn't control the moan that came up from her throat.

"Hey you are up."

"I wasn't. What time is it?"

She asked rubbing her eyes with the heels of her hands.

"Twelve thirty."

Catherine whispered into Sara's ear as she started to run her hands over her flat stomach playing with the hem at the bottom of her shirt. Kissing her neck again she began to suck hard and leave small bit marks.

"Baby don't leave any hikes on my neck Greg has been asking me who my boyfriend is."

Catherine moved from her neck to her ear and started to leave a trail of kisses over her face; teasing her by kissing the corners of her lips but ignoring her moans. Lifting Sara's shirt exposing her belly Catherine trailing kisses from her abdomen to just below her breasts.

Sara started moaning. She was losing her mind Catherine was teasing her and all she wanted to do was strip her and take her and make her forget all her worries. She wanted to take control but she controlled herself. Catherine pulled at her upper body. Sara sat up and let her pull her shirt off. She undid her bra and threw it across the room.

"You're a little feisty this morning."

Catherine answered by clamping a mouth onto one of Sara's nipples sending a wave of heat through Sara's already aroused body. Sara ran her hands through her hair and arched toward her. She could feel her clit twitching with desire and she wanted Catherine and she wanted her now.

"Oh god baby yes. Take me please."

Catherine kissed the tops of her breasts her collar bone and her neck. She let her lips lightly graze her jaw and she hovered over her lips as her hands worked on her trousers. Sara arched up to kiss her but she raised her lips just out of reach. Sara whined at the lack of her kiss. Catherine finished opening her pants and she ran her fingers along the waistband sliding them along her hipbone. She hooked her thumb on the belt loop and started to pull them down her body. As she removed them every inch of skin she exposed she kissed. From her lower abdomen to her ankles. Sara sat up and pulled Catherine to her. She couldn't take her teasing anymore. She slammed her mouth to hers and started to undo the buttons on her blouse and her moaning was making her so wet that she just wanted Catherine to touch her but she didn't say anything, however Catherine knew what she wanted. She ran her index finger along Sara's clit and made her jump and yelp. Catherine let out a low giggle. She never heard Sara yelp before it was cute. Sara just sat still not touch or kissing her just staring.

"What's the matter baby?"

Sara looked down at Catherine with such lust and love in her eyes it was a little frightening to Catherine. She lent down and planted hot wet kisses along Catherine's neck. She hasn't felt this euphoric since the last time she ever got high. Sara was a beautiful drug to her and making love to her was something she would never give up. She know which spots to kiss and just how to touch her to driver her up a wall. Sara ran her nails along Catherine's sides as she removed her shirt. Catherine gasped as Sara pulled her upper body to an upright position and pulled her shirt and bra off in one swift motion. Before her back hit the mattress Sara had Catherine's breasts in hand and her lips on her neck. The feeling of her lover's sweet touch was driving her over the edge. She lost control of this very quickly and she realized how much Sara just wanted to satisfy her. Catherine turned her head and whispered into Sara's ear.

"Touch me baby. I want to feel you."

Sara kissed her way down Catherine's body. She undid the fasten on her pants and slid them down her legs pulling her panties with them. She kissed her lower abdomen lightly ran her open hands over Catherine's thighs. Just as soon as she started she stopped and stood up. Catherine moaned at the absence of her warm body.

"Sara what's wrong?"

"I'm just taking in the sights."

"See anything you like?"

"I see a whole lot I like."

"Oh and what's that?"

"I'll show you."

Sara began placing small kisses on Catherine starting at the top of her head and working her way down. Kissing the top of her mound she felt Catherine arc toward but for know Sara ignored the sensitive nub and moved her way down the inside of her thighs.

'Oh God Sara I want you now. Please baby."

Catherine's scent was intoxicating and Sara couldn't control herself any longer. Coming up over Catherine she kissed her hard simultaneously driving two fingers into Catherine's hot wet core. Her hips bucked at the sudden pressure in her. She cried out in pleasure and dug her nails into Sara's back, causing Sara to yelp. She thrusted her fingers in and out of Catherine causing her to moan and her body to rock with her fingers; she loved watching her. She lowered herself down in-between Catherine's legs and she took her clit into her mouth; sending Catherine over the edge. She came hard and Sara loved feeling her body squirm in release. Sara brought her off her climax and kissed her way up to her lover's lips.

Catherine flipped them over and began touching Sara playfully at first but Sara's urgent moans caused Catherine's pace to quicken. Repeating the act Sara preformed on her Catherine made Sara climax fast. They hadn't been together like this in a long time and they fell so completely together. Sara curled up against Catherine and she stroked her stomach and Catherine ran her hand through Sara's hair.

"I love you so much Cat."

"I love you too Sa."

Sara tilted her head up and smile at Catherine who smiled back.

"Should we get dressed?"

Catherine shook her head. She reached down for the blanket and covered them over.

"Lindsay won't be home till tomorrow afternoon and my mother is away with Sam."

Sara snuggled up close. She threw her arm and leg over Catherine's body and closed her eyes.

"Cath?"

"Yeah."

"Can you sing to me?"

Catherine gave her a squeeze.

"What do you wanna hear?"

"Our song."

_I hope the days come easy_

_And the moments pass slow_

_And each road leads you where you wanna go_

_And if you're faced with a choice and you have to choose _

_I hope you choose the one that means the most to you_

_And if one door opens to another one closed _

_I hope you keep-on walkin till you find the window_

_If it's cold out side _

_Show the world the warmth of you smile_

_But more then anything_

_More then anything_

_My wish for you is that this life becomes all that you want it to_

_Your dreams stay big your worries stay small _

_You never need to carry more than you can hold_

_And while your out there getting' where you're getting' to_

_I hope you know somebody loves you_

_And won't you say thanks to_

_Yeah this is my wish_

_I hope you never look back but you never forget_

_All the one's that loved you and the place you left_

_I hope you always forgive and you never regret_

_And you help somebody every chance you get_

_Oh you find Gods grace in every mistake and always give more than you take_

_But more then anything_

_More then anything_

_My wish for you is that this life becomes all that you want it to_

_Your dreams stay big your worries stay small _

_You never need to carry more than you can hold_

_And while your out there getting' where you're getting' to_

_I hope you know somebody loves you_

_And won't you say thanks to_

_Yeah this is my wish_

_My wish for you is that this life becomes all that you want it to_

_Your dreams stay big your worries stay small _

_You never need to carry more than you can hold_

_And while your out there getting' where you're getting' to_

_I hope you know somebody loves you_

_And won't you say thanks to_

_Yeah this is my wish_

_This is my wish_

_I hope you know somebody loves you_

_May all your dreams stay big_

Catherine looked down at Sara and saw she was asleep. She wrapped an arm around her and fell asleep with her.

_God I love you._

_A/N: _This is my first Femmslash but I ask that you R&R so I know if I should continue to write them or move to another genre. I am big on reviews they sustain my creativity.


End file.
